


Bees and Honey

by tuhis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 2B's Outfit, Business to Pleasure, Consensual, Crossdressing, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuhis/pseuds/tuhis
Summary: Kai-Shirr has received an outfit suggestion from his adventurer friend and savior. Queen Bee mostly approves, but gives constructive criticism on the details.
Relationships: Queen Bee / Kai-Shirr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Bees and Honey

Queen Bee nodded his approval, gathered the papers and set them to the side of his desk. Kai-Shirr’s latest proposal had high potential to be beneficial. 

“Before you run off to put your plan into action, I have one more question, Kai-Shirr.”

“Yes?”

“What prompted this outfit?” the elf queried, raising an eyebrow.

“This?” Kai-Shirr’s ears betrayed his attempt to keep a calm facade. “Ah- the Warrior of Darkness, I asked them for some suggestions, and… a few glamour prisms later, this is what they came up with.”

Queen Bee smiled. “I see.”  _ Didn’t think they would have this sort of taste in things, but what happens in the Beehive, stays in the Beehive. _

“Ah, should you find it unsuitable-”

“No, nothing of the sorts.” Queen Bee dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. “It’s nothing out of place in the establishment. I simply thought it a curious choice for  _ you. _ ”

On that notion, Kai-Shirr agreed. Despite having a limited sense of fashion, having lived a large portion of his life in patched-together sacks, the outfit was something he would not have chosen for himself. The black dress had long sleeves and a high neck, a lacy window that would show the cleavage should the wearer have breasts, and beautiful white embroidery on the hem that settled a bit too high on his thighs. While it had enough flare to not get entirely misplaced with the movements of his tail, the slit on the side ended well past his smalls. Slightly below the hem started long stockings that disappeared into thigh-high heeled boots, that Kai-Shirr stood very sure-footedly on. And as a cherry on top, the adventurer had tied a large golden bell on a red ribbon around his neck, and the Mystel’s steps were now accentuated with its soft jingle.

Kai-Shirr’s ears twitched back and a soft flush rose onto his cheeks as he realized how meticulously Queen Bee examined him, leaning over his desk.

“Turn around for me.”

Kai-Shirr obeyed, giving the elf a view of his back, complete with a sway of tail to point out how the fabric followed it. Upon hearing a content  _ mm-hm _ from the Queen Bee, he turned back to face him.

“It looks good. Flatters your body.”

“Thank you, Queen Bee.”

“And are you comfortable in this?”

Kai-Shirr was taken aback by the sudden question. “E-eh- It is very pleasant. It’s not too warm and the material feels nice, and the shoes are a glamour over my own, so they’re good to walk in…”

“That I don’t doubt, but that’s not quite what I meant.”

“Oh?”

“Are you comfortable with our patrons’ eyes traveling down your chest and up your legs as far as this dress goes? Even after finding encouragement from the bar and inspiration from the stage?”

Kai-Shirr looked down at the hem of his dress, pressed it down to his thighs to see just how much was showing between the hem and the boots- oh, true, the slit went up high, and should he bend over- not to mention dwarven or seated guests-

“I just want to be sure you’ve thought this through.”

\- security at the Beehive would swiftly and surely remove anyone laying their hands on him against his will, but the thought of eyes, maybe even hands, about where the skirt ended sent a flushing warmth up to his cheeks and down to his stomach.

Kai-Shirr nodded as he raised his eyes back to meet the Queen Bee’s.

The elf’s smile was businesslike for his trade only.

“So if you  _ are  _ certain-” the elf got up from behind his desk and walked towards Kai-Shirr- “there’s a little detail our adventurer friend overlooked, one I’d like to straighten to raise your outfit from flattering to excellent.”

“Which would be?”

“Lift your skirt up for me,” Queen Bee prompted with a flick of his finger.

“ _ What? _ ” Kai-Shirr just about stumbled backwards, but gathered himself in time, ears flattening back, tail swishing nervously as he looked up to the elf who had walked up to him.

“Please.”

Kai-Shirr’s fingers found the hem of the dress and shyly lifted it to the waist of his smalls. 

“See, if you’re going to be giving our patrons an upskirt view, it will not do to wear patched-together potato sacks for smalls.”

“Ah, you’re right, I didn’t think- ”

Queen Bee dropped to one knee and it took Kai-Shirr his everything to not immediately drop the hem into his face.

“No no, do not worry. A simple overlooked detail that just took several pairs of eyes to catch and fix.”

And when Queen Bee’s fingers hooked under the waistband of Kai-Shirr’s smalls and pulled them down to his ankles in one motion, the hem slipped his grasp and fell onto the elf’s face. Startled, he stuttered apologies while trying to grasp onto the dress hem again. A hand on his rear kept him from stepping backwards and tripping over his own underwear. When he was steady again, Queen Bee got up.

“Now, now, you don’t need to be shy around me- my eyes have seen plenty of this sort.” Still smiling, he moved over to a chest of drawers to the side of the wall.

“Step out of those, will you. I’ll see if I have a piece of dancer frippery around here that both fits you and goes well with the dress.”

As Queen Bee shuffled through the contents of one of the drawers, Kai-Shirr’s thoughts went to where Queen Bee’s hand had been just moments before. Just above where he had previously imagined an unexpected but not necessarily unwanted touch. Dutifully, he held the dress hem up, his cock enjoying the exposure and standing forward, inspired by the few loops Kai-Shirr’s thoughts subconsciously ran through. He had only signed up to promote, not to entertain, and what he was imagining wasn’t even official business in the Beehive.

But for living in the so-called City of Final Pleasures, his body made a heavy point that he had not indulged in some of them for far too long if at all.

When Queen Bee returned to him with a piece that would match Kai-Shirr’s dress and his vision of excellence perfectly, he very much enjoyed what he saw. The relationship with the Mystel had potential to be mutually very beneficial.

The elf dropped back down to Kai-Shirr’s feet, holding the lacy black piece of smallclothing open. As close as Queen Bee was, Kai-Shirr began to hope he wouldn’t fully ignore how painfully aroused he was by now. “Step in.”

Holding the dress out of the way with one hand, Kai-Shirr steadied himself with one hand on Queen Bee’s shoulder- he didn’t trust his legs holding up by themselves anymore- and stepped one foot through the garment, then another. Queen Bee manoeuvred the lacy garment around the shoes’ heels, and when the Mystel had both feet firmly on the floor again, proceeded to hike it up his legs.

When he passed the boots and continued up his thighs, Kai-Shirr thought the elf on a mission to drive him mad. His passing worry the lace might scratch was quickly wiped when he felt it to be lined with silk. Queen Bee hiked the smalls up slowly and carefully, little by little on all sides, and when he dipped around to the backs and insides of Kai-Shirr’s thighs, his attempts to tell himself this was only to avoid tearing the garment evaporated in a hot haze. His breathing grew heavier as Queen Bee worked his way higher and higher, and when he felt the silk brush against his ballsack, he  _ whimpered.  _ A shiver ran through his entire body hard enough to get a single happy jingle out of the bell on his neck.

“Kai-Shirr.”

The Mystel opened his eyes- when had he even closed them?- to see Queen Bee smile up at him. His hands had paused on the sides of Kai-Shirr’s hips. The Mystel’s face was thoroughly flushed and he was biting his lower lip, and Queen Bee marked how perfectly the look juxtaposed the confident promoter he had hired on a bit of gamble.

“While this is designed and cut to accommodate your physique, I fear it cannot contain all of your excitement.”

“Ah- I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite… well, you did ask I think this through, and I might have gotten a bit carried away...” Kai-Shirr had gone from daintly holding the dress hem up to clutching it in his fists, crumpling the fabric. Hastilly, he looked around the room. “I’ll… go get it under control…”

“May I be of assistance with it?”

“E-eh?” Kai-Shirr’s ears shot up. In his arousal-hazed state, he wasn’t sure if he had just completely misunderstood what the Queen Bee was suggesting. 

“You’re no way obligated to accept, of course, I don’t require nor ask for sexual favors of my dear Honeybees either. Business is business. But, if a venture from business to pleasure intrigues you,” Queen Bee licked his lips in the pause between sentences and Kai-Shirr’s eyes widened as it dawned on him the elf was indeed willing to stop ignoring his arousal and actually-

“Let the Queen Bee have a little taste of your honey. Please?”

Kai-Shirr’s frantic nods sent the bell jingling. Queen Bee kept his eyes on him, only moved a hand in between Kai-Shirr’s legs to stroke his balls through the fabric of the smalls.

“Y-yes.  _ Please _ !” 

Queen Bee’s smile got a mischievous glint to it the moment Kai-Shirr’s voice broke halfway to expressing this satisfactory level of consent. He lowered his gaze to the prize before him and in one deliberately smooth and slow motion, took it entirely in his mouth. 

Kai-Shirr cried out. The sensation overwhelmed his senses and replaced all remnants of coherent thought with pleasure. Queen Bee drew back and when Kai Shirr bucked his hips forward, settled to the rhythm the Mystel set, letting him hilt every thrust- Every thrust slid over Queen Bee’s tongue and he adjusted position and pressure every time Kai-Shirr drew back, listening to what elicited a louder moan, sharper gasp, a shiver down the spine and all the way to the tip of his tail from him. The hand he had in between Kai-Shirr’s legs dipped under the fabric to stroke and fondle his balls, and he busied his other hand petting, stroking and groping the Mystel’s thighs and arse, occasionally reaching to feel the velvety fur at the very base of his lively tail.

_ Sweet blessed Darkness  _ had Kai-Shirr needed this, and he’d had no idea how much. He released one hand’s deathgrip on the dress and placed it on Queen Bee’s head, threading fingers into the elf’s blonde locks. Pressing down or attempting to alter the rhythm would’ve been futile; Queen Bee took his entire length so  _ easily _ and the pace of action had settled to almost businesslike perfection. Queen Bee himself betrayed no emotion whereas Kai-Shirr was simply coming undone, moans and whimpers peppered with  _ yes _ ’s and  _ please _ s and the happy jingling of the golden bell on his neck.

And as suddenly as the sensation had overwhelmed Kai-Shirr, Queen Bee completed his mission to drive the Mystel mad. Knees buckling, Kai-Shirr came into Queen Bee’s mouth with a shout that lasted long enough to fade into a whimper. The elf kept Kai-Shirr steady with a firm hold of his hips, shoulders steadying thighs against them, cock remaining hilted in his mouth until the last drop had spilled. As Kai-Shirr began to calm his breathing, Queen Bee let his cock fall out of his mouth as it softened and nonchalantly swallowed.

When small adjusting movements suggested Kai-Shirr was in his faculties again, Queen Bee put his business-face back on.

“There. Now, I think we can fit everything in.”

With the statement, Queen Bee proceeded to pull the smallclothes all the way up on Kai-Shirr. “Adjust yourself as needed.”

Queen Bee got up and Kai-Shirr let go of the dress, moving to rearrange his equipment to rest comfortably inside the panties. Just as Queen Bee had guessed, everything fit now well and the fabric felt very comfortable on what it covered- his buttocks, he noted, got to enjoy the gentle Eulmoran sea breeze under the skirt.

Queen Bee handed him back the old smallclothes that he had stripped off Kai-Shirr earlier. With a smile and a nod, he turned away and towards his desk- back to business again. Kai-Shirr nodded as well and turned for the door- after all, he had a new plan to put to action, and a delightfully cleared-out mind to give it a good, fresh start.

“Oh, Kai-Shirr,” Queen Bee called out once more as the Mystel was in the doorway out, “don’t think twice about changing clothes if you find yourself uncomfortable in that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly thoughtflow of a scenario that popped up in my mind and didn't want to leave until I did SOMETHING to preserve it, so no betas or proofreading or the sorts. Not a native English speaker.  
> Kai-Shirr is my gateway drug to liking catteboys.  
> Queen Bee kinda strikes me as a business-elf who would have the power to do what he wants but when what he wants is to suck a colleague's dick he asks nicely.


End file.
